Touched by a Snowflake
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: A little snow rolling down the hill will escalate into an avalanche. A small interaction will change everything. Original story idea from LadyPhenyx and her story What's in a name. Permission was received.
1. Chapter 1

It had been maddening. One life trapped in solitude, seeing and hearing all, but unseen, unheard and unfelt. The icy grip Jack had felt since his birth under the moon from the ice. He had been alone for a hundred years approximately. That was what the people he heard said. He glanced up at the moon in pain. Tears pooled in his eyes as he stood alone with the winter shadows and wind. The whispery promises of safety and never being alone, but it wasn't the same. What he wouldn't give to have someone to see, to feel them as they would him.

Shaking his head, he forced his thoughts towards games and the wind he jumped from the roof tops and glided effortlessly, leaving trails of frost throughout the bustling and growing New York City. He laughed as the wind tossed him around pulling his tattered leather clothes forward and small flurries dancing behind him. His grief and sadness temporarily pushed aside in favor of the joy of flight. His laugh echoed through the alleys, unheard by the masses of humans. But he did not go unheard.

A feathered little lady peered out a window, wide purple eyes staring intently at the dancing boy in the sky. Her mouth parted slightly watching the exuberant white haired person. Who was this boy? And why had she never seen him before?

She had seen many other spirits before. She and her sisters had the ability to travel the world, see children and the spirits that lived hidden in cities and forests. Not that her sisters ever did, they were all more than happy to interact solely with others under their "mother" and perform their coin and tooth exchanging duties. She wasn't like them. She liked to see the other spirits, outside of the big four and her sisters. Even if she didn't interact with the spirits she saw, it was still exciting to confirm the human stories with a physical being.

But she had never heard of a being such as the one before her. She just had to know who this person was. Fluffing her feathers to brace herself from the cold, she darted forward cautiously, in case the seemingly playful spirit meant to bring harm. She felt the wind brush against her feathers, almost wrapping around her. The figure flitted upward, above the rooftops and into the moon's orb, his silhouette casting a thin almost translucent shadow upon the ground, barely garning attention of the non spirit life. His face appeared pale as the moon itself, accented by clear blue eyes and... And the whitest teeth she had ever seen. They put the snowflakes dancing in the air to shame. She just had to know who this spirit was. And more importantly, if his teeth were real and not some hallucination brought on by a lack of sleep.

She zipped through the air almost silently as she approached the spirit. He didn't seem to notice as he constantly moved. He dropped from the moon's spotlight drifting in front of the windows. The small feathered spirit paused for a moment as he tapped his staff to the windows, leaving behind clean fern like frost pattern rapidly growing over the panes. She gasped in partial delight and fear.

An ice spirit. She had heard rumors but had never seen one before. She had heard summer sprites speak of their cruel nature. She had heard of their cold demeanor and wicked smirk. And of washed out skin and horribly dirty and jagged teeth marred like dirty grime stained glass and tarnished with blood, perfect for ripping apart frozen corpses reminiscent of black ice.

But there was no doubting this was an ice spirit with the patterns he left behind. Perhaps he would be friendly? With teeth as beautiful as his, it would be a sin to place them with a cruel owner. She zipped closer and made a gamble. The spirit was quick but she was faster. Even if she was far smaller, she thought she could get away if needed.

She flew right up to the pale boys face making him jump back. He landed on a lit street lamp and stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape. She moved in closer, his pearly whites peeking out behind pale lips.

"What the-?" He stared in wonder as she grew closer. She looked from his mouth to his eyes. They were open and warm, contrasting to the obvious cold that poured from his very being. An innocence sparked in his eyes that she had not seen in a long time. After all, kids were asleep by the time she usually saw them. She chirped in awe and delight. The larger spirit tentatively reached his pale hand out, his fingers slightly spread, firm and hopeful, but cautious and afraid. Of her!

This ice spirit was afraid of her. Where most elementals and seasonals would sneer, mock and occasionally attack her and her sisters, this one was almost gentle! She approached his hand and grabbed his finger. His skin was cold, like a soft untouched pillow on a cool day. The spirit cupped his hand. She followed and sat in his nimble and bony fingers. Her wings relaxed, taking in a much needed break.

"Hi there," the boy softly spoke, a grin blooming on his face revealing more pearly white jewels. She almost swooned seeing those perfect teeth. But she kept drifting back to his eyes. So full of hope and memories of hardship. She crooned at him and his smile grew.

"Well, aren't you a little lady. What are you doing out here after dark?" he asked with a playful lit to his voice. She chirped and showed him a small bloody tooth with little bits of gum attached.

"Tooth fairy? You're the tooth fairy?" He asked. The small feathered girl blushed and shook her head. She placed the tooth in her lap and gestured widely with her fingers extended.

"A tooth fairy? There's more of you?"

She nodded, her face breaking out into her own grin.

"So you help collect the teeth? That's so cool!"

The little feathered one puffed out her chest proudly. It was about time someone acknowledged how great her job was. And well... Each and every one of her sisters too...

"So what is your name little lady?"

She tilted her head in contemplation. Her sisters never had names. They were all the small helpers of the tooth fairy, their mother. She had no need for a name when she could feel their presence and call them over to her. They were usually called Tooth's helpers, Little Fairy teeth collectors, or in a few cases, called flying vermin.

After about fifteen seconds, the boy's face changed to one of slight pity and sadness.

"You don't have a name Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth. Oh, none of her sisters had ever been called that! Her tummy felt a little fluttery, like her wings were also flitting inside her stomach. She chirped happily and jumped up from his hand, flying to his face. Her face lit up and she wrapped her arms around his nose, cuddling her face against his frigid nose.

She flitted back with a large grin.

"Do you like that? Do you like Baby Tooth?"

She chirped, nodding her head happily.

"Well hi there Baby Tooth. I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

Jack Frost. She liked that name.

She had stayed a little longer than she had intended, and was a little disappointed when she had to leave to deliver the tooth to her "Mama". But it was either that or her sisters would come and either drag her away from Jack or try to all take a piece of him with his perfect teeth.

That had been ten years ago. The named Baby Tooth flitted to a different rhythm now than she ever did before. She now anticipated going to colder regions to collect teeth in hopes of running to her winter bound friend. Not that it seemed like her mother seemed to notice. Granted she did start sending her further up north, but that was because she didn't complain about the cold quite like her sisters. Even if it did leave her wings slightly chilled... But it wasn't as bad before. Almost as if she was growing used to it.

But it couldn't be. Could it?

As she looked at her sisters she noted that they didn't seem as big as they were before. In fact, she was one of the smallest among her sisters. And now, it seemed she was bigger. Not that she ever really interacted a ton with her sisters since she met Jack, in trying to keep him her own little secret.

But that didn't change that they seemed a little less big.

Though that was maybe her imagination as Jack never commented on her size.

She could not deny it though when her plumage lost it's signature hummingbird green. She brushed it off when it appeared to be growing smaller, rarely taking in her appearance and her reflection. But she could hear the chatter and chirps of her sisters commenting how different she was looking, she had to see for herself.

Little was known about the baby teeth to outside spirits. But they were such gossipers among one another. And her chirp was becoming common in the gossip circles. She found a small hidden reflective surface. Her hands flew to her face in suprise. Her green plumage was nigh nonexistent. A lone green feather centered on her head was the little green she had. Her feathers were now more blue and not nearly as bright, shimmering into a cool sea blue green color. She resembled no longer the lush plant life that surrounded their home, but of cool waters and... Winter twilights.

Her heart began to pound fiercely against her chest. Baby Tooth.

Oh moon what had he done?!

Her breath stopped for a moment, as if forgetting she needed to breath with the sudden revelation. Jack Frost, her friend and wintery, playful spirit had named her. And she had accepted. Oh moon!

She should have denied the nickname years ago. She shouldn't have accepted a name he had given. Even if it did make her feel all warm and cozy inside. Even if it did make her feel special.

She paused thinking about what she just thought. Her wings beat slower as she landed to the ground staring at the reflection. Her pristine feathers shimmering in blue hues mesmerizing her being. It was really beautiful. She placed her hand to the reflection and took in herself in for the first time since she had been born. As time trickled by seemingly wasted moments of staring at herself. But she felt a flicker of joy and acceptance in her new appearance.

It couldn't be changed now. She knew there was no reverse to this form.

Besides, it had been given to her by her friend and winter spirit. That made it all the more precious. She let out an unsteady sigh accepting the recent discovery.

Though she had to acknowledge that even though she was somewhat okay with her new feathers and look, she could only envision her mother's reaction to her friend's naming. Even perhaps create a frenzy of fighting guardians.

Her blood grew cold. No, she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let her mother know. She couldn't let her mother see her. Tears welled in her eyes as she made a choice. She would collect teeth of all those she could, but she could never been seen by her mother or sisters anymore.

With a heavy heart, she flew northward, an insinctive pull into the frozen landscape with the wind wrapping around her similarly to a loving and comforting embrace. It felt like an eternity before she saw a familiar face. She chirped excitedly as she darted to the lanky pale faced immortal. He finished his current snow fall and held out his hands for her to sit in. She graciously accepted as she landed. They had all the time in the world now, not that Jack knew that quite yet.

Over the next seventeen years he never once brought it up. Not until she had become far too big to be cupped in his hands.

"Hey Baby Tooth, you're getting a little too big to just fit in my hands," he laughed at her attempt. Baby Tooth huffed knowing it was true as Jack positioned her in the crook of his arm. She would tell him. If she could only articulate in his own language. He understood meanings behind her chirps, but her language was lost unto him beyond her basic calls.

She had been around him long enough to understand he wouldn't abandon her if he knew what had happened. His own wintery energy coinciding with her mother's spiritual magic creating an ideal winter tooth fairy.

She gave a simple chirp to assure him she was fine. He didn't look so sure as he brought her up towards his face. Blue eyes stared into her own purple eyes with concern. She averted her eyes towards his teeth, shaped by a frown. The worst frame for those sparkling beauties. She crooned seeing him worried.

"What's going on Baby Tooth? I've seen others fly around, and they aren't anywhere your size, or color. Am I making you sick?"

Baby Tooth squeaked in horror. Jack wasn't doing anything wrong.

She placed her petite hands on Jack's face and crooned softly.

"Oh Jack."

Jack's eyes widened and his fingers stiffened.

"Baby Tooth? Did you- did you just say my name?"

The wind grew still as Jack's words hit Baby Tooth. She didn't speak. She could only chirp. Just like her sisters. Was he able to hear her chirps like her siblings could. She went to chirp once more, and noticed an odd tickle in her throat. She didn't stop though, and heard not a chirp, but a soft and somewhat wispy high pitched voice, "Jack."

Her eyes widened. She could speak?

"Jack," she smiled at her white haired friend. Jack laughed, a short little ha in amusement.

"When did this happen?" he asked. Baby Tooth shrugged her shoulders. This had been the first time she had heard a voice from someone like her. Like any of her mother's little tooth fairies.

But she had Jack. She touched his face, giving her own version of a short hug.

"Is there anything else you can say?"

She opened her mouth to try, but only could get Jack past her lips. Jack didn't say anything negative.

"It's okay Baby Tooth. Maybe you'll be able to say more later," he reassured. She was grateful Jack felt that way. It made it made heard her feel closer to her bonded spirit.

"Jack," she spoke again pouring her thanks into his name. He seemed to get the gist as he held her and gave one of his largest grins.

"Ready to fly Baby Tooth?"

"She nodded her head with her own large smile. She zipped up from his hands and felt there was a tooth under a pillow nearby. She gave a small chirp and pointed to Jack. He recognized the motion and noise as one of their races she instigated to collect teeth. He grinned like a fool and took off, with her close behind and gaining.

Neither caring nor knowing what the future would bring.

* * *

The sky seemed to explode with light as an aurora borealis covered the sky summoning the famed Guardians of Childhood to the North Pole, unfortunately covering a sky full of shooting stars. One star in particular fell near the moon and grew larger eventually falling into the Earth's atmosphere. Seemingly floating in the cloudy atmosphere, and basking in a crescent moon's light before falling to the earth, landing in a frozen tundra. A spiritual being, cradled in some sort of craft. Seemingly frozen within, a rabbit seemed to lay, asleep. Unaware of the world around them.

 **Hey guys. So, some may recognize an idea within the story. Well, I have received permission from the epic LadyPhenyx to use an idea from one of her stories. The story I took inspiration from is What's in a name.**

 **Please check it out guys. It really is a good story. Loads better than this one, but I do have an idea so I'm going with this so I'm going up with this** **.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack flitted through the artic air with Baby Tooth dancing alongside him. Their laughter was contagious as they made their way towards the snowy ground. He landed gently into the snow, letting his staff glean across the ground creating soft patterns of frost ferns a top the snow.

"Catch me if you can Baby Tooth!"

"Jack!" she cried out in exasperation and joy as she flitted after him. She had grown a bit since she had first said his name, she could no longer curl up easily in his hood, but would curl up at his side when he had his rare moments of sleep. She was the size of a small baby now and could comfortably fit in his arms.

It certainly made games more interesting. More games of tag where he could feel her small hands without her barreling into him. Small accounts of tickle fights with incredible peals of laughter. And when he could, he would find and clean discarded baby clothes or baby doll clothes to give her so she could have moments of dress up and feel like a little princess she acted like. Granted, they had maybe a lone cavern at the Southern tip of Chile that housed their belongings but it was fine with Baby Tooth.

"Jack!" she giggled out once more, flitting next to him. She jumped to his back and he allowed himself to fall to the snowy ground, rolling in the fluff.

"Alright baby, you got me," he smiled. She laughed once more and nuzzled his cheek. He sat up and held her close. Blues and whites were surrounding them in their little world. Except, their was a glint in the distance, something off color from the cooler colors something brighter and more warm. Baby Tooth realized Jack had seen something and stopped giggling. She turned her head and looked over and followed his line of sight.

They both turned their vision back to one another, and raced towards the abnormality in the snow filled land. The thrill of discovering something new besides baby teeth. It took no time at all to reach the, now revealed to be golden egg shaped device. Jack lightly touched the object with the crook of his staff. It moved slightly by his touch, yet, it had no frost pattern cascade over it as was typical with his powers. Somehow, that meant the object was, warm, despite being half buried in snow.

Baby tooth flew down and landed on it carefully. She tapped it a few times before running her fingers across different etched marks that ran along it. As she looked over it, Jack had noticed that the moon had seemingly just appeared above head, it's light, not speaking to him, but radiating... Something.

he looked back down when he heard Baby Tooth gasp and fly up, back into his arms. The odd golden thing hissed, and released some sort of pressurized gas as it opened up. Jack held his staff, ready to fight if need be. Hey, he had been attacked by smaller and far less plausible creatures and items. Who knew what the golden thing could do?

Jack and Baby Tooth's bodies tensed as the device fully opened.

From there, was confusion. Jack and Baby Tooth blinked in confusion seeing a light grey, near white colored rabbit, bathing in the moon's light. About the same size as Baby Tooth in fact. The rabbit stretched and made a crooning noise. Jack reached over, but hesitated to touch the fuzzy little creature.

Baby Tooth didn't hesitate though as she placed her dainty hands on it's face. The rabbit crooned again and began to shiver as the wind greeted it. Jack didn't miss it as he picked the small bunny from the device and put him in his jacket. It might not warm up the little bunny, but he couldn't lift the... Whatever it was, and he could get the little bunny somewhere a little warmer. The bunny calmed down and seemed to curl up near his chest. There was a faint but consistent rise and fall of chest from the bunny

"C'mon, Baby Tooth. Let's get somewhere warmer. I'm not the warmest person for Cottontail to cuddle up to."

Baby Tooth crossed her arms in slight annoyance. She wasn't mad though. Just a bit miffed that their game had to be put on hold. That and there was something niggling in the back of her mind. The marks on the golden object seemed incredibly familiar. Something she felt she should know.

She didn't focus on it for long though as she had a race to win against Jack.

* * *

"You are just a clingy little bunny aren't you?" Jack asked trying to get the little guy to stay by a tree or something. Instead, the bunny seemed more than content snuggling up to Jack and fall asleep. Each time Jack tried to walk away from the bunny it would run up to him and cling to his side. Baby Tooth was giggling with each little chase with Jack and the bunny.

"You gonna help me Baby Tooth?" Jack asked as the bunny laid on his foot. Baby Tooth shook her head, enjoying the show far too much. Jack pouted at his smaller friend and then looked down to the bunny. With an exaggerated sigh, he reached down and picked the bunny up. The little bunny yawned and curled up in his arms. As the bunny exhaled however, both Jack and Baby Tooth were taken by surprise seeing a small blue and mostly translucent cloud come from its lips.

"Did-Did you see that?" Jack asked his feathered friend. Baby Tooth nodded in disbelief. She then looked up to the sky, where the moon was going out of the sky as the day was less than an hour away. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Her mother had always spoken praises of the moon and how he had brought the guardians together to face off against the wicked Pitch Black.

She had mentioned he created many spirits.

"Manny?" She whispered. Her fingers flew to her mouth. Another word. Not that Jack heard her soft spoken word. He was dealing with the apparent new spirit Manny had thrust into the world. Just like she had heard that happened with Jack when he was born from a lake. Only this was a bunny. Wait, a bunny? The only bunny spirit... Was Bunny. And he was technically a...

She sucked in air through her teeth in a hissing manner. Not to be mean, but just in shock.

"Pooka," she spoke. Her shock was far less than saying Manny. She figured it had to be the shock.

But for Jack, he was surprised to hear her say words other than his name.

"Baby Tooth?"

"Jack," she sighed. She flew down and joined the bunny in Jack's arms.

* * *

Beneath the surface of the earth, Pitch Black was pulling old scrolls from his days as the Golden General, searching for a certain spell. He glanced through a few before settling on one. A cruel grin appeared on his face. His eyes glistened with malice.

"Perfect," he muttered. He lay a small paperweight on the scroll, marking the first of what would be many spells to complete his project. He then walked over to a small cabinet, and grabbed a dark bottle. He returned to the table, opening the cork on the bottle. Inside the bottle seemed to be light itself as a golden hue made itself known within the confines of the cavernous lair.

Pitch poured a small amount on the table and began reciting an incantation. He knew, it would be a few weeks before he would see how well this small specimen would turn out.

 **I really want a nap. So I will bid you all a see you later thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack didn't know at one point in his life he would be teaching an anthropomorphic creature to walk like a person. But here he was, holding the front paws of a small anthropomorphic rabbit. That was just slightly taller than his knee. He was simply a baby bunny. A little different than Baby Tooth. Baby bunny wasn't quite the right name for the awkward little bunny.

The little babbling sleepy eyed baby bunny had called him muh-muh much to the much larger Baby Tooth's enjoyment. She was now as long as Jack's arm and had her own legs that were reminiscent of skinny branches, with even smaller twig like feet. She appeared to be quite the little lady in appearance, especially with her longer and warmer feathers giving more of a dress like look rather than a little humming bird. Even her nose had become slightly more curved in comparison to the other baby teeth, with their more pointed features.

Her vocabulary had grown quite a bit, not quite fully developed but hardly just limited to simple words. And she was a little jabber mouth. Eager to learn more words to convey how she felt.

"Aw, Jack. Taking care of your baby boy?" She teased with good humor. She flew down a good two yards in front of the bunny, landing gingerly on her feet. "Come here baby boy."

"We have got to come up with a new name for the baby boy."

"How bout Thumper?" Baby Tooth suggested.

"Thumper? Baby, he is the sleepiest bunny I have ever seen."

"Maybe he's hibernating?" She half joked. The bunny fell back on his behind, much like a toddler. He yawned and reached upward. Jack held his hands for the baby bunny to latch his front paws to.

"Well, hibernation is common in lots of rabbits."

"Bern!"

"Yes little guy. Hi-bern-a-tion."

"I... I bern... A... Shun."

"Aw! That's so cute. Can't quite get his h out yet can he?"

"Not yet," Jack chuckled as the little one pulled one of his paws from Jack's hand to place on Jack's face.

"Mah-muh?"

Jack nodded with a laugh. What harm could it be to be called a mom? It's not like anyone but Baby Tooth would see it.

The baby bunny then pointed to itself with furry digits.

"I-bern?"

"N- wait. You want to be called Ibern?"

The fuzzy creature grinned impishly at the Spirit of Winter.

"Ibern. Ibern... Odd name," Jack muttered.

"Ibern Ation?"

Jack looked over at Baby Tooth with mild confusion.

"Ibern Ation? What do you say little guy? Want to be Ibern Ation?"

"Ibern! Ibern! Ibern!"

"Well alright. Ibern Ation it is."

After the naming of the baby bunny had been named, time seemed to blend together as winters melted into springs, springs burst into summers, summers faded into fall and fall drift into winter once more. Wars were fought, won and lost. Disease and famine along with medicine and prosperity.

Fifty years had passed quickly with the trio traveling through the snowy terrains, gathering teeth with Baby Tooth in a small bag that would be placed at the border of her mother's territory, and wait for one of her sisters to grab them. With Ibern growing and learning about his own apparent spiritual powers, including his magical sleep inducing yawn.

That had been a fun year when Ibern first used his yawn on Baby Tooth and Jack. Winter had certainly come late that year.

Jack had taken it all in stride, all while spreading his own essence of winter, guiding what Mother Nature seemed to give him to work with. Not that any of them had ever met the famed spirit... But Baby Tooth had been well informed by her mother, and knew that the phrase from humans about the woman was entirely true.

This didn't stop everyone from enjoying each other and occasionally bicker. Ibern had taken to trying to make Baby Tooth fall asleep periodically. And Ibern had woken up more than once to Baby Tooth trying to clean his teeth. And Jack had frosted their fur and feathers, leading to being tackled by the two.

Ibern had also grown his vocabulary, just like Baby Tooth. However, his vocabulary was a bit more crude.

"Would you shut your trap!? I'm trying to get these bucks to sleep!" Ibern yelled at Baby Tooth who was cooing over her little sack of teeth.

"Aw, but Ibern... Have you ever seen such an adorable lateral incisor?"

"It looks the same as all the other teeth you've shown me."

Baby Tooth gasped, holding the teeth close to her hear.

"You take that back!"

"No. Way. In. Hell."

"Ibern! Language," Jack warned, appearing on the ground with his worn clothes and a tattered, discarded ruck sack. Ibern grumbled and crossed his arms. His teeth ground softly for a moment before he leaned down and yawned.

A pale blue cloud slipped from his furry lips and onto the small rabbits in their warren, quieting the animals down. He the. Stood tall, his ears hanging low and relaxed, his height only coming to Jack's shoulder. Baby Tooth came to the ground, landing near Jack, appearing comically shorter. She was a good foot shorter than Ibern, so next to Jack... She looked like a little-little girl.

"Get the teeth you need Baby?"

"Mmhm!" She nodded with a large grin. Her hands holding her coin and tooth pouch tightly against her chest.

"Got everyone sleeping?"

"Feh. Good enough. They'll sleep."

Jack chuckled at the two.

"Well, you two better get comfortable. There's going to be quite a storm tonight. Don't want you two getting a cold."

"Bah. We've been around your frosty behind and been fine. 'Sides, wind likes us."

"Yeah. We'll be fine out here while you work!"

Jack gave his own devilish smirk.

"What do you think wind? Do you love them enough to not bombard them with snow?"

There was a whispery shutter from the wind in the tree branches, caressing Jack's hair lightly. Then, a large gale whipped through knocking Baby Tooth and Ibern to the ground, landing on their butts.

"Oof!"

"Aw! Wind, come on!" Baby Tooth whined. The wind shook the branches, seeming to laugh.

"Bundle you two," Jack restated as he opened the ruck sack and pulled out a large billowing stained dark blue fabric, fashioned by Baby Tooth to look more like a cloak with a drawstring. Ibern scowled at the fabric. He didn't stop Jack though as he wrapped the oversized cloth around him and Baby Tooth snuggled towards his chest, letting herself being wrapped in the cloth, covered head to toe before the storm. Ibern waddled over towards a slightly hollowed tree, and sat inside the wood, with his legs hanging out of the hollow, dangling by the bark, with Baby Tooth on his lap.

"Be quick," Ibern mumbled, sounding like a grumpy little kid. Jack laughed and ruffled his ears, perking them a little bit before they settled.

"Just enjoy the show."

The cloak squirmed and Ibern looked a little uncomfortable as Baby Tooth popped her head out of the little head hole right next to Ibern.

"We will Jack."

Ibern leaned back and closed his eyes, not at all interested in a snow show when he could sleep like the bunnies he just assisted. Jack took to the air, leaving his wards on the ground. He slowly released his energy into the clouds, assisting them. Releasing their snow in a less wild way than it could.

The wind took his little flakes and danced with his own personal art and dressing the forest and fields and small village in snow.

A sleepy range, in a sleepy season. He was high above looking down as he saw a strain of gold enter the village. He grinned recognizing the energy and sand of the infamous Sandman visiting the children.

"Right on time Sandman," Jack whispered. With the snow dying down, he slid quietly down from the sky, avoiding touching the strain and avoiding the Sandman. He had never met the spirit... But he didn't have the best rap sheet with the famed four Guardians of childhood. From the Easter Blizzard, to the break ins at the North Pole, and the fact that Baby Tooth had flown around with him, rather than perform her job like her sisters. Surely, Sandman wouldn't have not heard of his little transgressions.

And with Baby Tooth and Ibern nearby, he didn't want them involved in his own personal chaos. They were good kids. Good spirits. They didn't need to be involved in his short comings.

Shaking his thoughts away, he flew towards the tree Ibern and Baby Tooth were, away from the dream sand.

* * *

Toothiana counted over the teeth again. She could feel teeth being lost, could feel them being under pillows and feel them being collected. But there was something off. Teeth weren't showing up quite in order. And they were appearing in large amounts, just practically in a matter of minutes. She didn't know what was going on, and neither did her girls. She had asked just about every one of her girls about the phenomena, and what was happening to the teeth.

That, and she had an odd twinge in her heart, near entirely ignorable, but there was a subtle shift from years ago that continued to change that she just didn't understand. Perhaps it was from staying in her palace directing her little girls around. In fact, she had sent girls out to collect fifteen different teeth, most girls crying when the tooth was missing from the spot... And a coin was already placed. Someone was doing their job. At least in the Northern Territory. Only the ones that had been consistently going North didn't seem disappointed, but rather accepting, and kept an eye out for... For something.

She'd have to question them later though. She had quite the rush of teeth pouring in.

 **... Well, alrighty then. Leave a comment... And the name of the bunny, I have been thinking for a while about. I think it's delightfully punny.**


	4. Chapter 4

Within the spiritually saturated forest of Burgess, a swell of energy was expelled from them ground. A moan of irritation quietly pierced the forest's silence.

"Rubbish. A waste of my time," a thin and aristocratic appearing man grumbled as he threw a barrel with unknown contents out into the woods.

"At least that attempt is over with."

The dour man vanished from the discarded wooden box leaving the failed experiment to vanish with time. Like so many of his other attempts at the corruption and building of his army, this was a failure. While he did progress in creating a dark counterpart to the lighter substance, it could never fully rid the gold. It seemed to have no benefit. Just like countless others he had attempted over the decades.

He didn't notice that moments later, the imperfect box was giving a soft coppery glow, shimmering out to seldom visited lake, which reflected a glowing moon.

* * *

Jack looked over the small lake from which he was born from, greeting him as an old friend as he touched down and froze the very water of his birth. Baby Tooth and Ibern were bickering as they usually did and Jack let out a quiet sigh. He loved the two. He really did. And he wouldn't trade them for the world. But sometimes he just wished they would stop there never ending bickering. Especially since Ibern had gained three more inches over baby who had only grown half an inch. But they were his friends... His baby brother and sister. So he could usually tolerate their bickering...

"I'm telling you, I'm the favorite," Ibern goaded, standing a good half foot taller than her, his ears staying down in a comfortable laziness.

This was not one of those times.

"As if. I was here first," Babby a Tooth argued, using her wings to fly to meet him eye to eye.

"Guys. Calm down. you two know I love you both," he tried to placate.

"But I'm the favorite right?" Baby asked cheekily.

"Guys. Calm down. Besides, if I had to pick a favorite, Wind's got you beat," he responded. The wind ruffled his hair playfully.

"Aw Jackie."

"Jack."

The two whined at the obvious change to not pick one of them in their little game. Jack just smiled at the two. And then magicked up some snowballs and lobbed them at the twos face.

The two sputtered out in indignation at their caretaker and friend's action before beginning their assault on him. But they reacted quickly and began their snowball fight. There was laughter and merriment as the wind teamed with Jack against his two wards.

One misfiring from Baby Tooth hitting Ibern however, led to a free for all.

Had anyone been passing by, all they would have seen was a flurry of white as the wind kicked up more snow in their game. Well, had anyone _mortal_ been passing.

Within the chaos of their little game, the wind knocked over some box laying in the forest abandoned. The moon above, peering through the clouds watched on as the contents spilled out. Black and gold mixed sand spread over the ground, untouched otherwise by the wind.

As the moon watched on and Jack played with his friends, the sand seemed to move in on itself. Black and gold swirled, chasing one another on the ground, intermixed with the snow beneath it. Within the flurry of snowballs, the sand seemed to still. Then, it began to rise.

It began to rise and take form, ever so slowly, in the shape of a hand. It continued to form a forearm as the digits flexed and stretched.

"Ha! You missed!"

"Silly rabbit!"

"Who said I missed?"

"Gah! Not cool Jack!"

The hand reached upwards until the arm bent, indicating an elbow. The arm bent and the hand slammed on the ground. The sand began to shift, pulling upward.

"Oh it was plenty cool."

"Bad pun. That was terrible."

"What a stinker!" Baby Tooth giggled as she flew close to the ground for some more snow. She gathered it and attempted to pelt Ibern, unaware that just a few feet away, the pile of sand was taking shape under the moon's gazing eye, and in admist a flurry of winter wonderment. The sand continually mixed the black and gold began to form another arm, as well as a neck and two legs. As if melting in reverse, the sand drifted upward to the body to create the silhouette of a person. One neither apparent male or female.

Just moderatly built. Not slender or fat. A little chunky perhaps, though difficult to tell with the sand constantly moving on the figure. It wasn't until the neck like appendage began to grow what at first seemed like a bulb. Then to turn into a head.

The being seemed to manifest spiked protrusions, much like hair from their head. The blend of gold and black gave a dark wheat like color as they intermixed, attempting to blend to two sands.

Then, the sand being held what used to be a blank slate, and opened a pair of newborn golden eyes to the white world that surrounded it. It craned it's head around in fascination, looking at everything it's wide eyes could take in. From the white snow to the brown trees.

The eyes wandered until it saw three moving... Beings, playing in the snow. One in particular, though not made like he was, held a close resemblance to a body he had cultivated. Unknowingly, he formed a small nose, large ridges above his eyes, a small mouth with pinched lips and a set of large rounded ears.

And with the ears, oh the voices.

A curiousity began to durn and the sand being moved forward. They had to know what these noisy beings were. They didn't notice their body shifting to appear as though they were wearing similar coverings as the pale faced one.

The pale one with dark coverings was the closest. He darted close and as he pulled his arm back, the sand being grasped the wrist. There was a silence as the being turned his head around to stare into the sandy being's eyes.

"Well hello there," the blue eyed one said with a hint of mirth to his voice. The sandy being perked up. They... They knew what those words meant. Hello was a greeting. There referred to a location. Hello there meant a greeting in reference to their location.

"Hello there," the sand being repeated.

"Jack?" The flying being began.

"Who's that?" the fluffy questioned warily. The sandy being felt it's... Mouth curl upwards. They didn't question what they knew or how they knew it. They were just thankful they did.

"Don't know," the white haired person told the other two with his words and a glance. Then his striking blue eyes stared back into their own, "But I'm gonna guess you wanna play?"

"Wanna play?"

"Yeah see-" the pale faced person squared and grabbed a handful of white, "You just take some snow, form a little ball, and..."

The being threw the ball hitting fuzzy on the shoulder making feathers giggle.

"Very funny Jack."

"Jack." The sandy being pointed at the explainer- apparently, he was called Jack.

"Oh I'm hilarious Ibern."

Fuzzy was called Ibern.

"Only on days that end in y," the feathered one spoke with a sense of smugness.

"So true Baby Tooth."

And feathers was Baby Tooth.

"Yeah. _Sure,_ " Ibern rolled his eyes, "So... _Guy_... You gonna join in?"

"Join in!" they said with a flash of what ever was in their mouth. Teeth? That sounded right.

Jack grasped his hand and dragged him into a flurry of fun as they combated against Baby Tooth and Ibern until the sun began to rise, greeting the day.

"Oh look. An actual sunrise," Jack commented peering towards the abrasive light. They felt their lips curl downwards and they stepped into the shade of the tree. Not entirely dark. But far more welcoming that the fierce light.

"Hey, dusty. Why are you hiding?"

"Dusty?"

"Yeah, his hands had a bunch of dusty like stuff on them."

"Wait a- Hold it!" Baby Tooth spoke frantically darting over to the taller being. She quickly grabbed their hands in hers and she gasped.

"Jack... Jack this is- this is- this is a-a-a-"

"A what Baby Tooth?" Ibern grumbled wanting her to stop stammering.

"A shooting star!"

There was silence in the rapidly brightening wooded region.

"A shooting... Star?"

"Aren't they, oh I don't know... Supposed to be in the sky?" Ibern sassed.

"Ibern, cool it. Care to explain?"

They opened their mouth to speak. To say they didn't know. But instead, all that stumbled out was, "Care to explain?"

"Yeah. How's a shooting star here? Why are you here?"

"Why here?" They spoke with distress entering their voice. Why couldn't they say the words they wanted?

"Jack," Baby Tooth spoke once more, "I think he's a mimic," she didn't allow anyone to speak as she continued with an explanation.

"Sandman is a mute and he communicates with pictures. Shooting Stars are meant for dreams, and to be effected... Not to tell others what to do or wish for... Sandman told my mom, that there were some stars that were able to mimic what they had heard. At least, for a little while," she looked stared into golden orbs, "Sandman was made from similar sand that you are. But he was all gold. He thought... He was the last one," she finished softly.

"So what? We take him to Sandman?" Ibern questioned. Jack placed his hand on their shoulder.

"One step at a time. What's your name?"

They shrugged their shoulders. It just... Was. They recalled being called something. An experiment. Someone's voice called them that.

"Wait, you don't have one?" Ibern asked showing a rare moment of caring. He couldn't exactly remember not having one. But he did remember a sense of pride when Jack had given him a name after so long. So did Baby Tooth to a lesser extent among her sisters. And Jack only started out with a name from the moon.

"Well that won't do," Jack said, Why don't we call you... Comet."

"Comet?"

"You know. Like a shooting star. A comet."

"They smiled and nodded their head. Comet. They liked it.

They liked it a lot.

 **And scene.**

 **So as of this moment... Comet has no gender and only some understanding of the world around them.**

 **Comet may decide on a gender later, or will be gender nuetral or fluid. Part of it is up to all of you.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. I know this isn't the best chapter but introducing Comet has been a long process for me and about eight different drafts.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, the South Pole?"

"Why not? It's not like anyone's ever here. And Santa's got the North Pole."

"Why do we even need a house. I like traveling," Ibern grumbled.

"I need a place to have teeth while I wait for a good time to drop them off at my mother's palace," Baby Tooth commented. "And having a place to relax when there is little to do is nice."

"Is it?" Jack asked looking a bit perplexed. He was fine with the idea of building a base for them. It could be like building sand castles like Comet seemed to enjoy. And having someplace that wasn't a tree or snow pile.

Comet smiled and stood next to Baby Tooth as they said slowly, "It... is."

"Well, then let's have some fun shall we? What do we want? A castle? A bungalow?"

"Oh! A castle!"

"Hey now. I want a burrow if we're building a home."

Home. Now that was a word that warmed the nomadic group's hearts.

"Okay, Castle with majestic basement. What about you Comet? What would you like?"

Comet smiled and crouched down toward the ground and began drawing in the snow, filling in with their own sand. In it was a picture of stars.

"Oh, a clear ceiling. You want to see the stars don't you?"

Comet nodded their head and looked up at the seemingly eternal night sky.

"Alright," Jack chuckled, "And just open planning to let the wind in to play," he laughed as the wind ruffled his hair, "What do you say Comet? Can I use your help?"

Ice and sand blended together as the four ragtag group of frost favoring built in the Southern most pole. Their activity of choice, was building sandcastles. Ice blended with sand to withstand the wind's playful breeze. Ibern had taken to digging out the inside of their castle, carving rooms out of the glistening gold and black ice. Baby Tooth had built small compartments in the wall to hold teeth until she could deliver them to her mother.

The design mirrored a what appeared to be a snowflake. Eight identical external points with towers raised at equal height. The center with the tallest tower glittering with frost and gold and ombre sand.

A trial and error of a fortnight before the empty castle had been constructed, along with the burrow below.

"It's so damn big," Ibern commented as they all laid down in the large "ball room". Why did they even have a ball room? Perhaps over zealous or-

"I know, plenty of room for you Wind," Jack chuckled.

"I like it. I've got plenty of room for the teeth."

"How many do you even have right now Baby?"

"57."

"Huh. Not a lot."

"In the grand scheme of things no. But I'm not supposed to hold onto them. Momma's the Guardian of Memories. Not me."

There was windy silence as the four well into a light slumber. Perhaps they were overzealous with the construction of the castle, but it was fun. They'd build something smaller later if they didn't like the castle later.

* * *

Surprisingly, they didn't leave their impressive ice and sand castle. Each of the four nomadic ice favoring immortals all had fallen in love with the ginormous structure. A few rooms had been claimed by the inhabitants such as the highest room was Comet's with their love and fascination of the sky. Baby Tooth had taken a room the pillar heading towards Europe as her place of comfort. Ibern chose a room close to the ground as he continued the numerous underground passages. Jack just migrated through the castle, never staying in the same room for very long.

But, this only happened when they had time. While they could have remained in their castle indefinitely, they all did enjoy traveling to perform their duties. It was said traveling that landed them in the situation they were in now. Granted, Baby Tooth really should have known better, given her own break off from her sisters and mother.

Though, how was she to know that they mice would receive the names so well?

"An army Baby Tooth?"

"It's not funny Jack!" she stomped her foot, "I don't know how to take care of so many mice. And they can't exactly fly! I'm just a helper shouldn't have happened."

"Well it did Toothy," Ibern commented wearily looking at the mice standing tall and proud, "Looks like they've been gathering teeth for you too."

"I know. Momma's going to _know_ something's up now."

The mice squeaked, getting Baby Tooth's attention. She gave them a caring gaze, averting her attention to her group of mice who she had named.

"Yes Phillip?" she asked. The mouse gave it's version of a smile and pulled a tooth from behind its' back. She blinked, and watched as each mouse revealed a small baby tooth.

"Teeth collecting fairy mice. Those are four words I never thought I'd say," Ibern commented, clearly baffled. Jack laughed and flew next to Baby Tooth.

"Looks like you have helpers Baby."

Her face flushed red with the slightest tint of blue.

"I-I guess I do."

The mice seemed to be thrilled with her conformation of their now partnership. The leader, Phillip as Baby Tooth called him, stepped forward. Baby Tooth held out her hand, allowing the mouse to step into her hands. He squeaked in a language lost among Comet and Jack. Ibern's ear twitched as he heard the hushed whispers from Baby Tooth and a few squeaks he recognized. Ibern crossed his arms and Comet mimicked his motion not entirely sure what to do.

Ibern then groaned, getting a confused look from Jack and Comet.

Baby Tooth gave a pleading look to Ibern.

"Please Ibern? I'd owe you."

"Do you know how difficult it would be-?"

"Please? The mice can help you."

An overwhelming cry of approving squeaks assaulted their ears.

"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked.

" _She_ wants me to build tunnels for them to the South Pole!"

"That seems a bit far," Jack commented making some of the mice droop, feeling like their plan was a waste.

"It's not that bad. If... If they are anything like my sisters, then a little run from here to the South Pole won't be so bad."

The joy returned to the mice as Ibern grumbled at the unwanted work load he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of doing. Looking at Jack's face, hearing that it wouldn't be too strenuous on the little mice, he would definitely approve.

"Fine. I'll build you a tunnel. _A_ tunnel. Your little _helpers_ are responsible for anything that branches off alright?"

"Of course. No offense Ibern, but you are a bit too big to do the individual tunnels."

Ibern's ears dropped at the comment. Baby Tooth just smiled and began addressing the mice, explaining everything about their home in the South Pole.

* * *

Days passed. Nights glistened as the mice grew used to the new routine, helping Baby Tooth. Some had even taken to snatching small patches of fabric that had been discarded by individuals and brought back to the castle to be fashioned into clothes. Red stood out among the white and blue showing the mice clearly.

They remained within the lower levels of the castle and in Baby Tooth's tower to deposit teeth. They played with Jack, and a few who had down time from avoiding more aggressive spirits or cats, helped Ibern with his little warren. Comet had taken to just letting them build with their sand. They would squeak back at them when they squeaked at him, still unsure of the language, but pleasing the mice nonetheless.

For the most part though, the mice had free range of the castle as Jack and Ibern had their seasonal duties to perform, Baby Tooth would leave at least once a week to collect teeth herself, not quite able to shake the exuberance of seeing children and performing the duty she was created to do. And Comet would wander off on their own. Usually with Ibern or Jack or Baby Tooth, but sometimes alone.

They all remained in the castle as their home, renewing ice and sand when needed. Time passed only really noted by the mice families, the number of teeth that were in the castle, and the turn and tide of the seasons.

Some years were better than others. Such as the discovery that Comet had trouble bringing sleep like they had thought. Jack had tried to convince them to get Ibern and Baby Tooth to take a nap once when they were bickering, only to discover their sand _prevented_ sleep from coming.

It took Ibern's hibernation magic to get Baby Tooth to sleep and the mice playing the most relaxing music they knew from collecting teeth throughout Europe for an hour or so before Ibern slipped into a dreamless light sleep.

Other years were filled with pain. Such as warring years. Jack hated seeing the children suffer from something the adults were doing. He made difficult choices with how cold to make the camps. To keep soldiers still or allow them decent survivable temperatures.

But none of them would forget the Easter of 66.

It had been innocent enough. Jack was going to see the kids who couldn't see him one last time before the heat really set in and became unbearable. Ibern had followed in case there were any animals who were not wanting to wake from their hibernation that needed his special little wake up call. Jack had been waiting in the bright and early to see the children begin their egg hunts.

Ibern however, ran into spring spirits in the forest while he was checking the sleeping animals he needed to wake. He had been alienated being a winter favoring Spirit. One particularly bod spirit walked forward and mocked the Pookan spirit and his brotherly figure Jack. Ibern didn't exactly know what happened afterwards exactly. But it ended with the spring spirits being in a pile, sleeping deeply. He snorted and went back to waking the animals, not noticing the clouds gathering above. Having grown heavy with water, not warm enough to create rain as the Spring spirits were to do.

* * *

Comet watched in sadness and fear as they found Jack in the woods being yelled at by the Not-Ibern being in the woods. They had come as soon as Baby Tooth had found out about an apparent blizzard occurring in the states. Jack stood tall and attempted to hide his fear as the Bunny like creature berated him.

Comet did not like the tall and fuzzy being. Yet, they felt compelled not to interfere. Perhaps it was the fact that they never interacted with any spirits besides Ibern, Baby and her mice and Jack. Maybe it was the fact that they didn't have the words to defend Jack. They never were able to come up with words of their own.

It was over too soon anyway, with the Bunny being disappearing, using similar magic to Ibern. Before Comet could move, an angry and sheepish Ibern appeared before Jack. Tears were filling the usually more angry spirit. His ears were the lowest Comet had ever seen them.

"I'm sorry Jack," he said softly. Jack merely wrapped his arms around the long eared spirit. His ears didn't perk up, but he did wrap his furry arms around the Spirit of Winter accepting the comfort.

 **Well this is something. Eh. Really eh. Well, still, good or bad, let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Years of seemingly perfect life had gone past.

Each spirit of the South Pole performing their duties but always remained close to one another. The small mice spirits, running about the icy castle, pine plants and snowdrops planted with in the gardens of the castle with Ibern tending them in his free time, the sand forming small orbs and colored window panes.

But things had changed since that Easter of 62. Ibern had procured an old brown curtain and had asked the mice to fashion it into a cloak to hide his Pookan form. He knew the spirits who had seen him wouldn't say anything to The Easter Bunny about him given they didn't want him receiving one of the Big Four's protection. But after the Easter, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the angry Australian rabbit.

Baby Tooth had dressed her own feathers with gossamer fabric the mice made in abundance to help her blend in a bit better in star and moonlight. She had collected a few animal baby teeth to decorate her space as she knew she had to give the children teeth to her mother.

Comet had begun a collection of old records to help him be able to speak, listening to a few with basic words daily as per his ritual when he remained at the pole.

Jack on the other hand had been a sweet heart and protected and played with everyone. But they all could see how he would want to be seen by children.

Something that they couldn't give the boy who had changed them all for the better.

* * *

It was a rare day where Jack was able to get Comet, Ibern and Baby Tooth had all come out to Pennsylvania for some time together. Ibern was casually beginning to nudge the hibernating animals awake as the spring spirits gave the four a wide berth.

Ibern his his smirk under his cloak, more than pleased they were letting him do his job without snarky interference. Flower pushing pansy lovers...

"Nothing but snow, slush, and children playing. And with _Easter_ just around the corner," Baby Tooth commented. Ibern groaned.

"Stop talking about that Moon forsaken holiday Baby," he grunted trying to play nice.

"Do you have to call me Baby?"

"What _else_ am I supposed to call you feathers? It's your name!"

"It's Jack's name for me!"

"Hey. Hey! Guys easy," Jack intervened before one of their infamous fights could breakout.

"Time out," Comet said, easily quoting a parent they had heard earlier.

Jack's cold hands landed on both Baby Tooth's and Ibern's shoulders.

"We don't get nearly enough days like this. Let's enjoy this."

"Okay Jack," they both said softly. Jack ruffled the top of the heads and darted off with the wind. The three other spirits smirked to one another and chased after him. Where Jack weaved between people with a playful laugh, the three had to move quickly and avoid the gazes of children, unaware of where believers were. Or if they had _second hand_ belief.

Such as those who could see the Tooth Fairy, could see Baby Tooth.

Their imprompt game of tag led to a snowball fight with a group of children, cusping on the brink of no longer believing. Free for all theowing of snow, being fairly ignored in the flurry of snow until the young Bennett boy lost his tooth. While it filled Baby Tooth with excitement, she couldn't ignore the hurt that bloomed across Jack's face.

"Sorry Jack," Baby Tooth apologized, giving him a side hug.

"It's okay Baby. C'mon guys. Let's go have some more fun."

* * *

"Can't believe I have to get him," E. Aster Bunnymund grumbled. This day just couldn't get any _better_ could it?

First, North's call.

Then, Pitch was confirmed to be back.

And most irritatingly, the request from Manny to make Jack-Forstbitten- Frost, a guardian. What did that menace know about children? If it weren't Manny's word, he wouldn't even bother.

Hence, here he was, less than a week from Easter, in Burgess, to catch the cold footed spirit.

He waited til Sandy sent out his stream of sand, a small signal and show he put on when other spirits were around. He smelt two of North's yetis as his back up.

Now, it was time to catch a slippery spirit.

He made a few small sounds, enough to get the no doubt curious spirit's attention. He wasn't disappointed when he saw the blue jacket wearing hoodlum appear. His feet gingerly falling to the ground creating a faint frost pattern.

"Been a long time," he said casually with just a hint of venom. Jack Frost tensed and turned to Bunnymund. Bunny couldn't hear his heart beat, but could see his ill hidden fear.

"Easter 62 if I recall."

"Bunny," Jack responded, "You're not still mad about that are you?"

Trying to be cute. But it didn't work on Bunny.

"Oh, I am. But that's not why I'm here."

He watched as Frost tensed. Confusion, then a guarded anger. His grip tightened on his staff.

"Get him."

He watched with morbid humor as Frost was grabbed and thrown into one of North's infamous sacks. Shots of ice were fired out of the opening until it was pulled shut. Bunny heard young voices approaching, and with nothing else to stay for, the yetis used one of North's snow globes. He just took his tunnels, leaving a flower behind as he returned to the North Pole to get this nonsense over with.

 **Trouble. Trouble trouble _trouble._ It's nothing but trouble ahead...**


	7. Chapter 7

There was an icy chill. One that grasps the lungs and chokes their throats. Ibern could feel the cruel grip of disaster settle in his very being.

"Something's wrong."

He could feel it in his lucky rabbits feet. And they hadn't steered him wrong before. They were itching to find his little ragtag family. He had to make sure they were okay.

Jack always joked he was too protective for his own good. Usually after he had gotten hurt by some spirit or gotten into some natural insane situation like being half frozen in a waterfall.

He jumped around and saw Baby Tooth flitting around and gathering teeth and whistled loudly.

"What is it Ibern?" She complained as she slipped the teeth into a small satchel.

"We've got a problem," he said with a quivering voice. She was about to reply when she saw the fear and worry on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked darting to Ibern, "Is it Comet? Or is it Jack?"

"Is it Jack?" A voice echoed shocking both of them.

"Oh jeez Comet you scared us," Baby Tooth admitted.

"Scared?"

"Um, you scared _her_ not me."

"What-?" Baby began as her feathers ruffled in agitation.

"No time now. Where's Jack?"

"Jack?" Comet pointed in the direction where Jack had been last seen. Ibern hopped quickly in the direction, occasionally lifting his nose to find the distinct ice and cedar wood smell he often carried. Baby Tooth and Comet followed, weaving out of the street lights to hide. Ibern abruptly stopped at the end of a deserted alley.

Something was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. The scent of ice and cedar mixing with a strong scented flower. His eyes gazed down the alley and saw a beautiful purple flower in the middle of the concrete with a snowpatch nearby. The flower wasn't one indicative of the winter sort, nor was it supposed to grow that easily in concrete.

"Oh no," Baby Tooth whispered in horror.

"What Baby?"

She didn't comment on the name as she choked out, "Bunny."

"Bunny?" Comet questioned with wide eyes. Ibern's nostrils flared and his low hanging ears pressed lower. His teeth bared to the world.

"You still remember how to get to the Easter Bunny's den?"

"His Warren? Yeah. And as one of my mom's fairies I still have access."

"Good. Let's find Jack."

"Jack!"

"You don't even know how to get there do you?"

"Without the wind? Not a freaking clue."

Baby Tooth sighed.

"Make a tunnel."

"I don't exactly know the way," he hissed.

"Sart the tunnel and I'll guide you."

"You don't know what you're doing do you?"

"Look! I know the... _General_ way there."

"Oh thank goodness," Ibern said sarcastically.

"Thank goodness," Comet said more sincerely. Ibern did however tap the ground to start a tunnel and had Comet and Baby Tooth slip in before closing the entrance and making their way towards the infamous Warren of the Easter Bunny.

 **And it's a thing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack had two thoughts swirling through his head. One, was he really kidnapped by by the Easter Bunny? Two... Ibern was going to absolutely freak out.

Actually, all of his friends were probably going to freak. Baby especially. But he was certain Ibern was the closest when he was snatched.

He squirmed in the itchy burlap sack in a rather futile attempt to escape. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he needed to get away. The big four were powerful spirits. And Jack wasn't sure he could even face one of them in fair combat. All of them had a multitude of believers, and he only had his ragtag family.

It wouldn't stop him though.

He yelped as the sack opened up and he was poured out.

"Ah, there he is!"

Jack lived a modest and quiet life before. Having his small family as his only friends. Now, he was staring into The Santa Claus's face, and his world was to be thrown upside down.

* * *

"Two hours. I thought you knew the freakin way!" Ibern complained as the trio slipped into the warren feeling exhausted.

"I'm kind of used to flying here with my mother," Baby Tooth admitted entering the warren and stretching her wings to rest her feet, "I guess I used a bit of her magic to find this place when I did come here, so it didn't take as long."

"Come here," Comet commented, taking Baby Tooth's words and gestured over the hillside.

"You see Jack?" Ibern asked excitedly. Comet shook his head, his sand form shifting to a slightly darker tone in dissapointment before lightening once more to the darkened wheat color and gesturing back to what he was seeing. Ibern hopped over and Baby flitted to see the quiet warren showcasing a beautiful spring scene. Flowers lightly swaying in the gentle breeze spring often carried. Stone golems waddled around the grounds, still unaware of their presence.

"What in Mother Nature's name are those things?" Ibern asked sounding rather horrified.

"Right. You've never seen Bunny's stone golems before."

"Stone golems." Comet eyed them in wonder.

"Yeah. They protect the warren on the rare occasions Bunny leaves."

"Wait? Does that mean he's not here," Ibern seethed. His teeth were bared showing his agitation but Baby Tooth brushed it off, all too used to his behavior and seeing similar quirks from Bunny.

"Not here. Here?" Comet raised his brows, unable to get out the words he desired. Ibern was a bit agitated and did not want to waste his time trying to play charades to figure out just what Comet wanted to say. He was about to snap about not having time for it when Baby Tooth gasped and fell to the ground, her hand grasping at her throat and stomach. Comet's agitation melted into worry as he saw a horrified look on his psuedo sister's face.

"Baby? What's a matter?" She didn't tell him not to call her Baby. A real sign something was up.

"Something's wrong. Something's _horribly_ wrong," she gasped out, "I feel scared."

"Scared?"

"How so Baby? Come on, talk to us."

"Something's wrong with my sisters."

"How can you-"

"I don't know! I can just feel it," she choked out. She took a deep breath, and despite appearing a little shaken up, she began to regain her composure. "You don't think this has something to do with Jack do you?"

"What? How could your sisters have any connection with Jack?" Ibern bit back defensively.

"I don't know! But you said Bunny took Jack. And Bunny is a part of the Big Four. So is my momma," Baby added softly. Comet put his hands on Baby's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I dunno what's going on. But everything will be fine Baby."

"I'll hold you to that Ibern."

Ibern gave a small smirk. Comet and Ibern sat with Baby Tooth until she no longer felt the high level of fear she felt a moment ago and only carried mild dread. It was when she had calmed fown that one of Ibern's ears rose slightly and his head whipped around to the lower area of the warren.

"Um... anyone know where the little kid came from?" he asked honsetly spooked.

"There's a kid here!? That shouldn't be possible," Baby squeaked. Ibern froze as the child turned her head towards up the hill where they were talking. His eyes widened as a look of awe appeared on her face. He should have ran when she began climbing up the hill towards them. Comet watched in fascination as she tackled Ibern's leg, hugging his soft and cool leg. Baby let out a snort at the visual.

"Get her off me," he hissed quietly.

"Aw but Ibern, she's adorable."

"Yeah yeah. Hey, uh kid. Wanna play with the pretty fairy?" he said gesturing over to Baby Tooth. She followed where he was pointing and eagerly ran into Baby Tooth's arms, giggling all the while.

"So you can see us huh?" Baby Tooth said as she brushed the little girl's blond hair out of her eyes.

"Pretty," the girl said as she looked over all the vibrant winter-esque feathers.

"Thank you," Baby Tooth smiled back.

Ibern held his own smile until Comet nudged him.

"What is it?"

Comet looked over the warren and pointed a bit further out. The golems were shifting about in a strange manner, as if to greet... someone...

He took in a deep breath and felt an all too similar to magic that he used regularly.

He held back a growl seeing the Easter Bunny appear in his self confident glory along with the rest of the Big Four and-

"Jack," he whispered.

Sure enough, Jack was with them, looking physically fine and a bit worried. Something was bothering him but he seemed to not have gotten into any overwhelming danger. That did little to quell Ibern's rage at the kidnapping.

"I see Jack," he hissed to Baby Tooth and Comet. Baby Tooth held the little girl a bit closer, not wanting to give their position as Comet slid closer, ready to plan an escape and rescue of Jack.

 **We are in the warren everyone! And there promises to be chaos abound huh?**

 **Also, yeah, I really didn't want to rehash the movie and since there was no major differences in the scenes themselves that occured other than the presice details of what Jack was thinking, I didn't put that in here. Instead, more of his little family being their adorable selves. Well, I think they're adorable at least.**


End file.
